Sueurs froides
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Allons, Dean, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.


Note: _A nouveau, voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit en anglais pour le "Delight in Dean Comment Fic Meme" sur spngenlove, en réponse au défi suivant (je traduis): "Dans la lignée de la peur de Dean de voler: les frères s'intéressent à un grand huit hanté. Dean panique pendant que le wagon grimpe très lentement la première pente"._

Disclaimer: _Je suis pauvre, bon sang!_

_--  
_

« Détends-toi, conseille Sam, pour ce qui est sans doute la centième fois.

- Ça va, je sais, gronde Dean, les dents serrées.

- Tout va bien se passer, poursuit Sam, de cette voix ô combien agaçante, comme s'il s'adressait à une petite souris terrifiée qui se serait blottie dans un coin.

- Est-ce que ça serait trop te demander de la fermer, putain ? J'essaie de… me concentrer. »

En réalité, il se demande s'il peut encore descendre du grand huit avant que le train ne démarre. Le fantôme qu'ils chassent n'a fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est de l'identifier, pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser et qu'il arrête d'effrayer les gens avec ses hurlements ténébreux. Sam peut très bien s'en charger tout seul.

Sauf que c'est déjà trop tard, le train est en marche. Dean ferme les yeux, puis les rouvre parce que se sentir bouger sans y voir quoi que ce soit lui donne la nausée.

Il lui faut trouver une chose sur laquelle il puisse se concentrer, quelque chose qui lui fasse oublier où il se trouve. Il faut aussi qu'il évite de regarder en bas… et bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il fait. Bon sang, les gens au sol ont l'air si petits qu'il doit se retenir de crier.

Il déglutit. Son estomac fait des nœuds de marin. Il ne va pas vomir, quand même ? Oh, pitié, pas ça, Sam n'a pas fini de se moquer de lui, s'il régurgite son déjeuner. Il tente de penser à une musique qui le calmerait, mais la seule chose qui lui vienne à l'esprit est un air grinçant et agaçant. Il met une minute à trouver de quoi il s'agit.

« Pourquoi j'ai la musique de _Sueurs froides_ dans la tête ? »

Il perçoit le sourire en coin de Sam.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Non, c'est juste que je trouve ça plutôt approprié, pas toi ? »

Dean prend une profonde inspiration, et décide d'ignorer son frère. Ok, il peut le faire. Si seulement le train ne se traînait pas comme un putain d'escargot. Il a l'impression qu'ils sont dedans depuis des jours. Des jours qui s'étirent sacrément en longueur.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on était obligé de se mettre dans le wagon de devant ? demande-t-il, oubliant sa résolution d'ignorer Sam.

- Comme ça on pourra mieux voir le fantôme. Il va apparaître devant nous sur la voie, quand on sera au sommet.

- Est-ce qu'on peut espérer y être avant la fin de la semaine ?

- Allez, Dean, ça sera bientôt fini.

- Je te déteste.

- Je sais. »

Dean essaie de regarder le ciel, parce que c'est la seule chose qui ne bouge pas, pour l'instant, mais au final cela s'avère être une très mauvaise idée, parce que putain de merde, le ciel est tellement grand et vide, sans fin, et… Il ferme les yeux, et la tête lui tourne tellement qu'il se sent malade.

« Dean, ça va ? »

Il sent le poids réconfortant de la main de son frère sur son épaule.

« Ou… ouais. »

Il veut lever une main dans un geste rassurant, mais ses mains agrippent désespérément la barre de sécurité.

« On est bientôt arrivé ? gémit-il.

- Presque. » Puis, quelques secondes ou quelques minutes plus tard : « Dean, on arrive au sommet. »

Dean se force à ouvrir les yeux. Il regarde la voie devant eux, et ne fait surtout pas l'erreur de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil en bas. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne voit aucun fantôme.

« Sam, où…

- Oh. Merde.

- Quoi ? _Quoi ?_ Non, Sam, tu peux pas faire ça, tu peux pas dire « oh » comme ça alors qu'on est au sommet d'une connerie de…

- Euh, Dean, je suis désolé, je crois… je crois qu'on s'est trompé de grand huit ?

- On s'est trompé de… Sam, dis-moi que ça veut pas dire ce que je pense.

- Je veux dire que… On est pas sur le bon. Il n'y a pas de fantôme sur celui-là.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir se taper ça encore une fois ?

- Oui ? Je suis désolé, je… Aïe. »

Dean doit admettre que de mettre son poing dans la figure de son frère fait sacrément du bien. Et pendant une bonne minute, il n'a plus du tout peur.


End file.
